legendofnerd2fandomcom-20200215-history
Marco Curry
"Dis Nigga Here!" - Marco Curry Personality Marco's personality is relitivally elated, usually he's the joy of the group and loves to happy but, with elatedness he is also calm. He can be calm and serious if needed, he also shows a lot of affection and care for his family and friends. If the people he loves are in grave danger by some physcopathic maniac, you better believe he will not rest until he's saved them and decimated to villian. Abilities ' ' 'Batman' *'Master Acrobat': Marco is a prodigious natural athlete and acrobat, possessing a peak human level of agility/acrobatic skills. He is regarded as the greatest human acrobat in the universe. He is the one of the three people in the world who can pull off a quadruple flip. *'Intimidation': He is skilled enough to get Scarecrow, who only fears Batman, to talk and, during his time as Batman, was able to contain a riot in Arkham Asylum. *'Master Detective': Marco has been said to be second to Batman. He was able to solve a riddle by the Riddler before Batman himself even figured it out before being trained and has been shown to solve mysteries and cases in a speed that even surpasses his mentor. Barbara even commented that he was able to solve 4 cases in "America's Most Wanted" in a single morning and solved a homicidal case that went unsolved for 14 years. *'Leadership': He is also a brilliant and experienced leader with superlative team skills. Additionally, Marco's efforts to remain in contact with other heroes makes him a master at rallying, unifying, and inspiring the superhero community, a skill in which he has surpassed his mentor. *'Master Martial Artist':Marco is a master of dozens of martial arts disciplines, with an emphasis on Aikido and Eskrima, taught to him by Batman.He was later trained by Richard Dragon. He is second to Batman in fighting skill. He as been able to take down Arsenal, Ra's al Ghul, and has stalemated the likes of Cassandra Cain,Cheshire, and Deathstroke. :*'Aikido' :*'Boxing' :*'Capoeira' :*'Eskrima' :*'Judo' :*'Ninjitsu' :*'Savate' :*'Taijiquan' :*'Wing Chun' *'Weapon Proficiency': Due to his training with Batman, he has displayed skilled in various weaponry like Shurikens(Wing-Dings and Batarangs), Eskrima Sticks, and swords. He even bested Ra in Swordsmanship *'Multilingualism': Having had the finest education as Bruce Wayne's ward, he speaks with fluency in English, French, Chinese, Spanish, Russian, Japanese, German, Swahili, Mandarin, Cantonese, and is possibly fluent in other languages. He has some knowledge of the alien language of Tamaran. *'Stealth': He is capable of breaching high security facilities without being detected. He can even sneak up on Batman himself. He is also skilled enough to even sneak away and keep hidden from Speedsters like Jesse Quick *'Expert Hacker':He is skilled enough to hack into the JLA emergency override codes and hacked a Alien Terminal with the use of the Tameranian Language he learn from Starfire. *'Indomitable Will': Like his mentor, he has a very strong will. He is able to resist Scarecrow's potent fear toxin, resist and overcome mind control from Brother Blood and Groom (Thomas Larson)and take him out. Scarecrow also says he's the second strongest willpower individual he has met. He was even a canidate to succeed the Green Lantern, Abin Sur. *'Expert Escapologist': Due to his training with Batman, he possess extreme skill in escapology. He was able to escape a maze before the Flash could and was able to use a Tibetan Mind Technique to escape virtual reality. *'Expert Marksman': Marco seems to be skilled enough to use modified Shuriken(Wing-Dings) to hit thugs at a great distance with his eyes closed, despite even giving him a head-start and disarm others with his wingdings. He is also capable of using firearms, as he was trained by Batman to do so. *'Genius Level Intelligence': Taught by Batman, He has vast knowledge of different fields. He often shows this when in use with his Detective skills. He was intelligent enough to build his own "Nightcar", build and program a Tech Glider, and also mentioned he can fool a polygraph. ' Naruto' *All Directions Shuriken Clone *Shadow Clone Technique *Clone Body Blow *Multiple Shadow Clone Technique *One Thousand Years of Death *Spinning Heel Drop *Spiralling Super Large Group Spheres *Uzumaki Formation *Uzumaki Naruto Combo *Uzumaki Naruto Two Thousand Combo *Bijuu Chakra Blast (post transformation) *Tailed Beast Arms *Tailed Beast Rasengan *Fuuma Shuriken Transformation *Gargantuan Rasengan *Harem Technique *Oodama Rasengan *Rasengan *Wind Release: Rasengan *Wind Release: Rasenshuriken *Great Ball Rasengan *Sage Art: Great Ball Rasengan *Sage Art: Super Great Ball Rasengan *Sage Art: Super Great Ball Rasen Tarengan *Sage Technique: Rasenrengan *Sage Mode *Full Nine Tails Power *All nature changes